


jude stevens sounds pretty good

by wants2die



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens does not have commitment issues.</p><p>(He <i>doesn't</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	jude stevens sounds pretty good

Connor Stevens does not have commitment issues.

 

He doesn't. He's been dating Jude since both of them were 13. That's a hell of a commitment, right? They live together, they take the subway to class every day together, they fall asleep in the same bed and wake up tangled together. If Connor were afraid of commitment he'd have run screaming for the hills by now.

 

It's not commitment that's his problem. It's marriage.

 

He just doesn't want to do it. It seems kind of stupid, honestly. Like some piece of paper and a party are gonna make him love Jude more than he already does. Like he needs for Jude to take his last name to know that Jude is completely, irrevocably his. He doesn't get the point of it all.

 

Unfortunately, Jude does. Big time. Jude is kind of like those bridezillas you see on Say Yes To The Dress, except, err. Groomzilla?

 

Jude wants to get married, to the point where there is a stash of wedding magazines in a shoebox under their bed and Jude has told him about how his friend Amy from his photography class is getting married soon seventeen times. Jude thinks he knows how to be subtle, but he never has. It would be cute, except Connor knows that this is important to Jude and he wants to make Jude happy but he just can't.

 

It's a slow Thursday evening and they're curled together in a corner booth of their favorite cheap, greasy diner when things come to a head.

 

Connor is gritting his teeth because Jude keeps dropping hints and he's so, so sick of it. Jude breaks off in the middle of his sentence to glare daggers at Connor.

 

“What's wrong?” Connor asks, and Jude narrows his eyes.

 

“You!” Jude blurts angrily. “You're what's wrong, or maybe I'm what's wrong, because we've been dating for eight years and I don't get why you get so angry whenever I mention getting married. Do you not like me enough to marry me?”

 

“Jude, what?” Connor says, huffing out a disbelieving laugh. “Of course I-”

 

“Then why haven't you?”

 

“Look, babe,” Connor says, and he toys with a lock of Jude's hair. “I like you. So much. I mean, I love you. You know that. Of course I like you, Jude. I just don't like weddings. I'm sorry, but I just don't think getting married is that big of a deal.”

 

Jude pulls irritably away from Connor. He frowns. “Well, I do! Why can't you just get over yourself?”

 

Connor sighs. “I'm scared,” he admits.

 

“You're scared? What do you possibly have to be scared of?” Jude scoffs.

 

“When I was a kid my parents weren't married,” Connor tells him after a second has passed in frozen silence. “They were dating pretty seriously until they broke up when I was two. I was maybe six or seven when Mom came flitting back into our lives and they got married. They didn't even last a year and a half before they hated each other. Watching them get divorced was the hardest thing I've ever done. I can't put divorcing you on the top of that list?”

 

Jude's face had softened momentarily while Connor was talking, but then he's scooching out of the booth and grabbing his coat. “I hope you know getting married doesn't mean getting divorced. You don't have to assume we're gonna break up, Connor.”

 

Connor stammers for a second but Jude just sighs and storms away.

 

Distantly, Connor hears the friendly waitress tell Jude that he can't leave without paying, and Jude says coolly:

 

“Don't worry. My friend in the booth back there's got it.”

 

* * *

 

Connor is pissed when he gets home.

 

Actually, he's half pissed and half really in love with Jude, and the latter part wins out the second he pushes the door open and hears Jude's muffled sobs.

 

He sighs and perches on the sofa next to Jude, tangling their fingers together. Jude slowly stops crying but he doesn't curl his fingers back around Connor's.

 

“I need your help on something,” Connor says, trying to keep his voice casual. He can feel Jude's icy glare even though Jude won't look at him. “Which do you think sounds better? Connor Adams Foster or Jude Stevens?”

 

Slowly, Jude turns around, eyes red and one eyebrow quirked into a question. Connor nods.

 

Immediately Connor finds himself tackled into a hug, pressed onto his back with Jude sprawled across him, Jude's arms wrapped tight around Connor's shoulders and Jude's face tucked against his neck.

 

Connor wheezes a laugh. “So is that a yes?”

 

“Of course it is. I thought you didn't want to get married,” Jude mumbles, the puff of his breath against Connor's skin making Connor shiver.

 

“I didn't,” Connor says, and it's the honest truth. “But, see, there's this boy that I'm, like, totally in love with, and I'd do anything for him. I think you might know him, actually. He's kind of a pipsqueak but he's also cute as a button and I'll be damned if he's not gonna look super hot in that suit when he finally gets the wedding of his dreams, you know?”

 

Those are all the words he can manage, because Jude's kissing him passionately, and they're both grinning wildly and, okay, one or both of them might be crying, but it's perfect, clinking teeth and bumping noses be damned. Jude only pulls back several seconds in to say, with the prettiest smile Connor's ever seen,

  
“Jude Stevens sounds pretty good.”


End file.
